Pirate Bay
Pirate Bay is considered one of the more difficult individual instances, but it's known to drop some great rewards. There are several pirates, known as Navy Skeleton Sticks, scattered on the three "floors", that must be defeated before the BOSS, Fire Bull, of the instance appears on the third floor. Task Wanna challenge the man who calls himself the “Pirate Captain?” Take him on, right here and now! You may attempt it once per day. Location To initiate the instance, you must talk to Captain Guter in the City Harbour. The instance itself looks rather complex. Difficulty The reason why Pirate Bay is considered one of the most difficult individual instances is due to the number of ways you can "immediately die," and therefore restart the entire pathway. There are three areas where you must move on by yourself (you cannot afk). The first is the rising platform. You must first stabilise the rising platform by clicking the lever (with a green exclamation mark on top). Then, you must move as close to the edge as possible and jump to the next platform and so forth. If you happen to miss the next platform, due to mistiming or being too far, you will fall into the water and die immediately. The second are the falling anchors. If any of the falling anchors hit you, you also die immediately. The best strategy is to run when the first anchor is at its lowest point, then run through all three of them, but this can be hard, especially if your computer is slow. Most people only run when the next anchor is at its lowest point and wait in the middle of the two anchors for the next one to reach its lowest point. The third and final obstacle, is the platforms above the poison fish. If you fall onto the fish, you will not die immediately, but you will be poisoned and lose quite a lot of your HP. If your HP is low and you get poisoned, you will die and have to start again. The first platform is stable, the second platform is moving and is very slippery. The third is also stable, and the fourth disappears every few seconds. If you fall off any of the platforms, you can only jump back on to the first platform, or the original floor. You should also only stay on the second and fourth platform for a little while as it is highly likely that you'll fall off if you stay too long on those ones. There are three Navy Skeleton Stick (normal pirates) Groups, one along the first floor, the second between the falling anchors and platforms above the fish and the final group on the third floor, just before the BOSS (Fire Bull) appears. The Navy Skeleton Sticks are relatively easy to defeat. Fire Bull is significantly harder to defeat, having high defence. There is a 5 minute limit. As a lot of time is usually wasted on the three obstacles, it is usually recommended to have a combo buff before going in, especially for low levels. Rewards Due to its difficulty, it has some amazing rewards. The Navy Skeleton Sticks often drop Lvl. 1 Carving Token and Basic Refinement Stone. Fire Bull often drops 1-4x Magic Crystal Core, 1-2x Spirit of Dragon, 1-2 Intermediate Refinement Stone, 1x Advanced Treasure Map and 1x''100 Warrior Points Card. Occasionally, it may also drop ''1000 Warrior Points Card (somewhat common), Lvl. 4 Luck Scroll ''and Pet Paradise Order (Heroic)''. Pirate Bay also has a high EXP gain. Other You can gain 5 achievement points for completing Pirate Bay ten times. This is the equivalent of 250 max HP and 25 vouchers, therefore might increases. The Pirate Bay monsters highly resemble monsters from the Pirate Raid multiplayer instance. Do not get the two mixed up.Category:Instances